


Rain and Tea

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, tea house AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: A rainy day turns stormy, but the tea house Kisame and Itachi run together is nice and cozy.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu/Konan (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Rain and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for time-to-change-away for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2020. I went with your prompt of Kisame and Itachi running a tea house together and looked at your other liked ships and added one for variety, I hope you enjoy!

A gentle rain fell outside as Itachi watched as Kisame prepared an order of tea behind the counter of their little tea shop. Steam rose from the teapot as the water started to boil and into the chilly air. Itachi leaned his arms on the polished wood of the counter, lost in thought about how lucky he was to be with someone like Kisame, to be running a cafe together with an apartment above it. His thoughts then drifted to what he might like to do with him later after they closed. 

It was then that Kisame caught him looking, as if he knew exactly what Itachi had been thinking, and winked at him as he started to prepare the tea. Itachi flushed, then turned his attention towards the windows to watch the rain start to come down a little harder. Not that he was actually embarrassed by being caught, and knew full well that Kisame couldn’t read minds. 

Through the windows of their cozy cafe, with the curtains drawn back, they could see the rain started to come down a little harder. Even fewer people were on the streets than there had been earlier, everyone seemed to be staying home where it was warm.

“Take this to the table, will you?” Kisame asked, setting the white porcelain tea cup on the counter with a soft clink, “It’ll give you something to do.” 

“I have plenty to do, like watch and think about you, but of course I’ll take it to her.” His words brought a soft flush to Kisame’s face and Itachi smiled as he took the cup of tea. 

On the other side of the cafe, away from the door and windows, where a cozy fireplace was set in the wall, surrounded by large river stones and a neat stack of wood beside it, their only customer sat. No fire was burning in the hearth yet, but as the temperature outside continued to drop, he thought they might get one going and really warm the place up. 

Itachi cleared his throat as he approached, not wanting to startle her as she seemed to be intently checking something on her phone, and gently set the tea on the reclaimed wood table, “Here you are, if you need anything else, just let us know.”

She looked up from her phone at him through thick blonde bangs swept to the side, “Thank you, I think this will be all. Just needed a warm up before heading home.” She took the cup between her hands to warm them and smiled before Itachi went to go back to wait at the counter with Kisame.

The sky was quickly turning dark, and the temperature dropped while their customer sipped her tea. They would be in for a very cold night, it was likely they’d wake up to ice on the trees and roads. 

Itachi shivered, and Kisame got up, deciding that the radiator coils on the one wall just weren’t enough anymore, and announced, “I think it’s time to get a nice fire going.” Making his way to the fireplace, he asked their customer if she minded to which she shook her head, saying she was just about finished anyways and was getting ready to leave. 

Minutes later a fire was burning brightly in the hearth, warming the cafe, the crackle and pop of the fire seemed to be the perfect touch to go with the sound of the rain outside. 

Almost as soon as their customer left, the rain started coming down harder until it was a downpour. 

“Want to close up shop early today?” Kisame asked, coming up behind Itachi to slip his arms around him, speaking low into his ear, “We can go upstairs and spend the rest of the afternoon in bed... you know I’ll keep you warm.” 

They both shivered then as an icy draft of air came through the space around the door hit them. Wrapping his arms tighter around Itachi, Kisame pulled him close. If he was cold, he knew Itachi had to be even colder.

“Let’s give it a little longer, we have two more hours until we close. I wouldn’t want anyone to come here hoping to get out of that storm and find the door locked while we’re here enjoying a fire.”

“Alright, then how about I make us some tea and we can share some of these dango that didn’t sell today before they go stale?”

“I’d like that,” Itachi smiled, slipping out of Kisame’s hold and heading for the stairs, “And I’ll go get us a blanket.” 

* * *

Wrapped in a soft blanket, they took their favorite seat on a couch along the wall near the fireplace. A window was behind them so they could watch the rain but their combined body heat, with heat the fire put off, was starting to fog it up. 

They would both hate to be out in the storm, but safe inside, warm, and with each other, it was relaxing. There was no rush of customers to serve, no one being rude or short with them. Itachi rested his head against Kisame’s shoulder. It was the perfect day to him. 

“Imagine being caught out in that,” Kisame said as he reached for his tea from the tray he had brought over. Two cups and a teapot with steam coming from the spout, and a plate with several sticks of dango sat on a tray on a small coffee table in front of the couch. Itachi wasted no time snagging one of the dango for himself.

Kisame never could get close enough to Itachi, and snuggled closer, “I wouldn’t mind being caught out in the rain with you,” Itachi murmured, voice quiet.

“I think we’d both mind after a few minutes in _that_. We’d be completely soaked.” 

“Well…” Itachi grinned, “then we’d just have to get back inside and get rid of our soaked clothes and have a nice hot bath together.” 

“How about we do that as soon as we close up?” 

“Sounds like we have a plan for the evening then.” Itachi removed the last dango from the stick and held it up to Kisame who opened his mouth to take it. 

The bell on the door disturbed their quiet and they turned to see a water logged couple walk in, rain dripping from their hair and clothes. Neither looked very pleased and the tallest of the pair seemed to be fretting over his shopping bags. 

“Good thing we didn’t close early, eh, Itachi?” Kisame asked as he chewed the dango and started to get up from the couch, setting his now empty cup of tea down. 

“Excuse us dripping all over your floor and rug,” the woman said, removing the hood from her coat to reveal vibrant blue hair, mostly dry save for the ends, “we were caught out in this storm after my husband spent longer than expected in the bookshop down at the corner.”

“It was a good deal, Konan,” came a gruff, slightly defensive voice, “I couldn’t just pass all these up. And how was I to know it was going to start raining like that?”

“Oh, Kakuzu… just make sure they’re not ruined from all this rain,” she shook her head at him, “And what do you mean how were you to know it would rain like this? They said it on the news this morning.” She rolled her eyes but didn’t seem all that angry.

“How about a table and a couple of towels?” Itachi asked as he made his way over, “We’ll get you a hot pot of tea and something to eat to help you get warmed up, too alright?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Konan replied, before trying to get her husband to remove his rain soaked coat and Itachi motioned to Kisame who stepped behind the counter to grab a couple of hand towels.

“I’ll be back with something bigger, but take these for now.” He handed them over to Konan who handed one to her husband and then dried her hands and patted dry her face. 

“Why don’t you two sit down over here?” Itachi asked, and lead them to a table closest to the fireplace. He took a log from the stack and put it on the fire, “Please, make yourselves at home.”

Kakuzu grunted a response as his attention was fully on whatever was in his bags, the tops having been tightly rolled down and Itachi thought whatever treasure was inside was likely safe from the rain.

“What can I get you two to warm up with?”

“A pot of earl grey for two, please,” Konan answered, not waiting for her husband to reply.

Steps on the stairs made the three look as Kisame came back down, a big, white fluffy towel in hand, “Here we are!” 

“You really didn’t have to, we’re fine with these,” Konan said, holding up the hand towels, “no need to trouble yourselves over us.” 

“It’s no trouble, we’re happy to help,” Kisame insisted and placed the towel on the table, “if you need it, use it.” 

They left the pair to give them some space and privacy then. Kisame leaned against the counter, keeping an eye on their customers while Itachi started boiling water for their tea.

“They’re dry,” Kakuzu said, his voice low but deep and it carried across the room, “I’d return them if anything had happened to them. The crazy old bat--”

“Kakuzu! Just wait til you’re that old, someone will come along and call you something!” Konan chided, slapping his arm. 

Kisame bit his lip to stop from laughing and turned back to watch his boyfriend. A soft look came into his eyes and after a while, he asked softly, “When can we be like that?” 

“Like what? Them? Aren’t we now? I’m sure I slapped your arm just yesterday.”

Lowering his voice, Kisame leaned across the counter towards Itachi, “Well yeah but… They’re married.”

“Well…” Itachi tilted his head as his heart rate picked up, “First you’ll have to ask my brother, get his permission and all that. Nice and proper you know? After that incident at my birthday, he might not allow it. Sasuke is...”

“A brat?” Kisame finished for him. 

With a laugh, Itachi went back to check on the water and while he was preparing their tea, Kisame watched, leaning his head in his hand, propped up on the counter. As much as he knew Itachi enjoyed watching him, he also enjoyed watching Itachi.

“What?” Itachi asked, a smile playing on his lips.

“I just like watching you,” Kisame answered, “don’t you like watching me? I’m sure I caught you earlier doing so.”

“I do, but you already know that.”

“I don’t _really_ have to ask your little brother for permission, do I?”

“No,” Itachi whispered, “I do think we should talk about it first though, you and I. And then… one of us can ask the other. No one else’s opinion on our life together matters. Besides, even if you did ask Sasuke, he would say yes. But not after making you sweat a bit first.” 

“We’ll talk about it then, maybe add it to our evening plans,” Kisame said in a rush, excitement making him flush, “Take them their tea, they look absolutely miserable from this storm.” Before Itachi could move, Kisame leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, his lips lingering as Itachi leaned into the kiss briefly before crossing the room. 

“I hope I’m not overstepping, but we could overhear you and both of us think… that you should surprise him and ask him,” Konan said slowly as Itachi set the tray with their tea on it down on the table.

“I don’t think it would be all that much of a surprise now,” Itachi told her.

But Konan insisted, “Trust me, it will be.” 

Kakuzu reached out and laced his fingers with Konan’s, his eyes never leaving her face as his expression softened, “You should listen to her, she knows what she’s talking about. It’s how she got me. Left me speechless, thought I was going to have a heart attack. It was the best surprise of my life even if it did almost kill me.”

“It wasn’t _that_ shocking,” Konan clicked her tongue, “Don’t listen to him.” 


End file.
